


That Spot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A series of slash drabbles in response to challenges at The Delphic Expanse.  Chapter two, Heat, has been re-hased to make it even better.





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positivity, nothing. CBS does. So I’m not making any money out of it, I’m just taking my favorite people for a spin around the universe...  
>  Thank you, EntKayJay, for your wonderful betaring…  
> Honey and Smoke are in response to the challenge. Heat was just something that I wanted to do to complete the series...

  
Author's notes: Trip and Jon enjoy a meal. Trip enjoys the cleaning up...  


* * *

* * *

That spot - that spot right there - in the corner of his mouth, captivated him. His heartbeat quickened at a tempting thought.  
Trip leaned across the table. â€œHere, let me get that,â€ he breathed as he closed in and gently licked the honey away. His eyes still closed, Trip groaned with delight.  
He would have stayed that way forever, if not for the soft touch of his captainâ€™s lips on his own. Trip opened his eyes and stared deeply into those of his lover, whose eyes burned with desire.  
Tripâ€™s body quivered with hunger, excitement. â€œTime for desert....â€  



	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovers retreat...

  
Author's notes: The lovers retreat...  


* * *

* * *

Candlelight bathed the darkened quarters as the two lovers clung to each other, desperately seeking the heated touch that each movement gave.  
In a burning need to be one with his lover, Trip raised himself from Jonâ€™s chest and knelt astride his body. He groaned when he found what he was seeking: the delicious touch of his loverâ€™s arousal.  
Trip threw his head back as he lowered himself to take his loverâ€™s hardness. He griped Jonâ€™s arms and rocked his hips to go deeper. His breath quickened. â€œGod, yes,â€ he gasped as he leaned in and captured his captainâ€™s lips.  



	3. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A contented engineer...

  
Author's notes: A contented engineer...  


* * *

* * *

Trip draped his arm over Jonâ€™s chest and laid his head down to listen to the steady thrum of his loverâ€™s heartbeat. Calmed by his presence, Trip was lost in the moment. He stirred when he felt Jonâ€™s embrace tightened, and opened his eyes to meet those of his lover.  
Trip smiled in contentment. â€œI could stay this way forever,â€ he whispered as he continued to gaze into Jonâ€™s eyes.  
Totally captivated, totally enchanted, Trip reached up his hand and ran his fingers softly along Jonâ€™s lips, before rolling over to blow out the candle.  
Smoke drifted into the nightâ€¦.  



End file.
